Miénteme
by I can hear the screams tonight
Summary: Mienteme, sedúceme, hazme creer que hoy tu eres mi hombre y yo soy tu mujer...


Hola a toodos ! He vuelto con un aperitivo, traigo entre manos un proyecto algo ambicioso, pero bueno, solo espero poder cumplirles como se debe. Si me he tardado y no quiero convencerlos con excusas tontas, soy floja que quieren que haga? Bueno bueno, este fic se me ocurrio cuando estaba viendo en un programa de television donde unas tipas (en un intento muy absurdo de salir con Bret Michaels) hicieron una cancion que decia _"Lie to me baby" _y pues se me ocurrio llevarlo a un SasuHina jojojojojojojojo ! Ok ok, ya me dejo del parloteo absurdo, disfrutenlo y pues "a lo que te truje chencha" ! *0*

**Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto son del señor Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario Hatake Kakashi seria total y completamente de mi propiedad, mio mio mio ! *0***

...

Narracion

-Dialogos-

...

.

.

.

_"Una mentira no tendria sentido si la verdad no fuera percibida como peligrosa"_

_-Alfred Adler-_

_._

_._

_..._

**= Miénteme =**_  
_

.

.

.

-Mentiría si dijera que no te amo, sería una gran mentirosa pues eso es lo que hago, con cada beso, con cada caricia, con cada apasionada entrega en las noches turbias…

Me fascinas, eres todo lo que nunca soñé, lo que jamás desee y bien lo sabes; por eso vienes a mi provocándome, incitándome a seguir en este juego tan divertido para ti, haciéndome rogar por cada roce de tus manos…de tus labios

Y tus ojos, tan fríos, tan oscuros…me hipnotizan, me perturban; dos pozos negros de frivolidad, idénticos a la vacía vida que estoy llevando, inmersa en un hoyo que solo llenas tu mi amor…aunque no me pertenezcas…-

.

.

.

.

Recuerdo el día en que te conocí, estaba nerviosa porque no sabía si era lo suficientemente buena para el empleo, pero entre decidida a comprobarlo.

Era un viernes por la mañana y me levante temprano cuidando que no se me olvidara ningún papel importante sobre la mesa, no quería llegar tarde así que me apresure a tomar un taxi que me llevara lo más pronto posible a la corporación Uchiha, supongo que no debí salir de mi casa ese día…

Llegue muy nerviosa y me senté a la espera de mi entrevista, no había podido terminar mis estudios debido a que decidí salirme de la casa de mi padre, así que a lo único que podía aspirar en esta gran empresa era a ser una simple secretaria, aunque me convenía ya que no deseaba llamar la atención

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando vi que alguien entro seguido de una mujer muy escandalosa de cabello rosado, era guapa y elegante pero solo eso y nada más, sin embargo el joven que la ignoraba rotundamente se dedico a darle instrucciones a la recepcionista, lo mire y me sorprendí a mi misma pensando que era bastante apuesto, fue entonces que su mirada se cruzo con la mía y pronto un sonrojo inundo mi rostro, percibí una sonrisa lasciva de su parte y siguió su camino hacia el elevador todavía seguido por la mujer histérica a sus espaldas.

Me quede mirando en la dirección en la que se habían ido y pude escuchar el resoplido cansado de la recepcionista, no eran mis asuntos pero me atreví a preguntar qué pasaba.

Sakura, según me dijo que se llamaba la pelirosa, era esposa del jefe, Sasuke Uchiha, mujer caprichosa y de muy mal carácter, por lo visto esto era de todos los días y que el marido no parecía querer ceder ante los berrinches de su mujer. Ino, la recepcionista, era muy "comunicativa" según pude darme cuenta, y me soltó toda la historia. Sakura era la prometida de Sasuke Uchiha desde los dieciocho años, sus padres habían arreglado el compromiso por el "bien" de ambos; sin embargo esta salió embarazada antes de lo previsto y tuvieron que casarse, pero según Ino eso ocurrió hace un año y aun no tienen hijos, por lo visto Sakura mentía

Me quede sorprendida por lo que una mujer así es capaz de hacer, inventarse un hijo no es la mejor manera de conseguir a un hombre, suspire y me dedique a mi entrevista, en fin.

Pasaron los días y me llamaron, parece que soy todo lo que un ejecutivo necesita, una completa y capacitada mujer…de un total carácter sumiso. Suspire frustrada pero agradecí al cielo por el empleo, ya no podría sostenerme con la pequeña herencia que había dejado mi madre.

Así que me presente temprano para que se me diera la inducción apropiada, no quería resultarle incompetente a mi jefe…mi jefe…recordé ese día de la entrevista, él sería mi jefe.

Uno de los encargados del personal me dio un recorrido por la empresa, pude ver las enormes oficinas donde los grandes ejecutivos pasaban sus días firmando papeles, hablando por teléfono, comiendo con otros empresarios y todo para que sus negocios prosperen. Conocí a muchas personas que me parecieron muy agradables y otras…que no tanto.

Fue entonces que llego el momento de ir a presentarme con mi nuevo jefe, al parecer no solo sería su secretaria sino que además me encargaría de todos sus asuntos, en otras palabras, sería su asistente…

.

.

.

.

-Sentada aquí en esta oscura habitación, Sasuke recuerdo nuestro segundo encuentro, la segunda vez que me miraste y por segunda vez me volviste a torcer esa sonrisa que me derrite…-

.

.

.

.

Me presente como era debido, te dije mi nombre: Hinata Hyuuga y que pondría todo mi empeño por serle de utilidad. Pronto decidiste que el empleado que me llevo te era indiferente y le pediste que se retirara, te acercaste a mí y me diste la mano, me sonreíste de forma superior y dijiste que teníamos trabajo que hacer

Sentí la suavidad de tus manos y una calidez extraña invadió mi interior, deseche cualquier pensamiento tonto y me dedique a obedecer tus órdenes…todas y cada una de ellas.

.

.

.

.

-Como una tonta Sasuke, caí rendida a tus pies ¿Cómo pudo esa sonrisa tuya enamorarme así? ¿Cómo pudo ese simple contacto causar tanto en mi corazón? ¿Habrá sido el hecho de estar sola por mucho tiempo? ¿Quizá habrá la necesidad de amor…ese amor que se me negó?-

.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasaba y una tensión crecía a nuestro alrededor, si bien no me amabas si me deseabas; puedo ser inocente pero no soy estúpida para no darme cuenta que me mirabas con esos ojos ansiosos, mi cuerpo y mi alma quedaban desnudos ante esa profunda mirada…y lo sabías…

Fue entonces que un día no aguantaste mas, era tarde, te llevaba unos papeles y tan pronto como los deje en tu escritorio tú tomaste mi brazo y jalaste de mí hasta que caí sentada en tus fuertes piernas, me asuste y el molesto sonrojo no tardo en llegar, acariciaste mi rostro y bajaste tu mano por mi cuello, pasándolo por mi nuca, atrayéndome hacia ti…y entonces paso, me besaste con cierta ternura que pronto se convirtió en pasión desbordante. Al principio me tense y trate de alejarme de ti…por favor eres casado, esto estaba mal; pero mi cuerpo pudo más que yo, necesitaba sentirme entre tus brazos y esa noche fui completamente tuya.

.

.

.

.

-Recuerdo que te tensaste al descubrir que era un chica virgen, percibí un poco de frustración de tu parte, tal vez no querías lastimarme o tal vez no deseabas involucrarte sentimentalmente con alguien, ese trabajo lo tenía tu esposa; sin embargo sonreíste y dijiste que si tú eras el primero también serias el ultimo, no sabía que significaba en ese instante pero una luz de esperanza me decía que tal vez, solo tal vez me querías…-

.

.

.

.

Nuestros furtivos encuentros siguieron ocurriendo, muchas veces en la oficina pero en la mayoría preferías visitarme en mi apartamento y como siempre no te podías quedar o el escándalo de tu mujer se prolongaba hasta que decidías que era hora de que se marchara, por supuesto emberrinchada y con una enorme cantidad de dinero en su tarjeta de crédito.

A veces me preguntaba ¿Cómo es que seguías un matrimonio sin amor? Pero pronto recordaba que debías soportarla por tu padre. Fugaku Uchiha era un hombre intimidante y no estaba dispuesto a perder la oportunidad de apoderarse de la compañía Haruno solo porque a su hijito no le llegaba el amor

Es grotesco pensar que para esos propósitos utilice a su hijo, es decir, la compañía Haruno no era tan grande ni tan importante como la Uchiha, pero supongo que las ingresos son considerables y si algo tenia de sobra Fugaku era la ambición

Yo cada día me sentía más culpable, no quería ser la amante de mi jefe, pero no podía soportar la idea de estar lejos de él, Sasuke se había convertido en mi vida, la razón por la que esperaba cada noche a tocara la puerta de apartamento, la única razón por la que me sentía viva…me sentía mujer…

.

.

.

.

-Pero un día tu esposa, furiosa porque le habías cerrado la puerta en la cara, volteo hacia mi lugar y me echo en cara tu infidelidad, ella lo sabía, sabía que te veías conmigo. Me dijo tantas cosas hirientes pero tenía razón, no soy más que tu amante Sasuke, nunca podría tener un lugar en tu vida, en tu corazón…-

Limpio una traicionera lagrima y miro hacia ti que estás viendo por la ventana de mi habitación, te veo pensativo y con tu mirada perdida en algún punto de la ciudad. Hoy habías llegado más serio de lo normal y me habías dicho que teníamos que terminar esta relación, que Sakura estaba embarazada y aprovechando que era un embarazo de alto riesgo te había pedido que me dejaras…je… ¿Cómo podría yo, la amante, ganarle a eso? Había jugado muy bien sus cartas.

Me levanto de la cama y camino en tu dirección, al llegar a ti me apego a tu espalda y paso mis brazos por tu abdomen descubierto, lo necesito, necesito que lo hagas…

-Sasuke…- Te hablo mientras restriego mi rostro en tu ancha espalda, no dices nada, guardas silencio a la espera de que continúe- …miénteme…

-¿Perdón?- Preguntas incrédulo

-Sí, miénteme…- continuo en un susurro apagado, mi garganta se anudaba y las lagrimas salían sin cesar, cierro los ojos y tiemblo de pies a cabeza-…miénteme mi amor…sedúceme…hazme creer…solo por una vez…q-que tu eres mi hombre y yo soy tu mujer…

Volteas hacia mí y tomas mi rostro entre tus manos, limpias mis lagrimas y me besas…parece que entiendes mi punto

Me aferro a ti y dejo que me guíes hacia la cama, deslizas mi camisón y me tiras a ella, en medio de la oscuridad puedo percibir como te quietas los pantalones y te me acercas…

.

…_Miénteme guapo, que tu esencia de macho despierte mi instinto de mujer…_

.

Comienzas por besarme las piernas, dejando un reguero de besos ardientes por mi piel, acariciándolas, subiendo por mi abdomen, haciendo un espacio para introducir tu lengua en mi ombligo y pronto seguir tu camino hacia mis pechos…

.

…_Miénteme, hazme tuya hasta el delirio…_

.

Tocas mis senos y suspiro, me das un suave beso en mi pezón erecto, atendiéndolo, los gemidos no tardan en ser escuchados mientras me aferro a las sabanas. Me acaricias por completo, no hay un solo lugar de mi cuerpo que tú no hayas recorrido ya…

.

…_Miénteme, que hoy soy presa de tus encantos…_

.

El fulgor de la pasión crece en nuestros cuerpos, el deseo aumenta y las ansias inundan los sentidos, me coloco arriba de ti y comienzo un recorrido con mi lengua por ese trabajado abdomen que posees, es irresistible la manera en la gruñes, puedo sentir como tu miembro se eleva excitado contra mis nalgas.

.

…_Miénteme, hazme creer que no existe un mañana…_

.

Empiezo a frotarme contra tu miembro, me fascina ver tu rostro agobiado por el placer que _yo_ te proporciono, no resistes, tomas de mis caderas y de un movimiento fuerte pero preciso me penetras, llevando de nuevo hacia ese lugar lleno de sensaciones únicas.

.

…_Por favor, miénteme, dime que no te irás…_

.

Me muevo con rapidez encima de ti, quiero que tu cuerpo delire por el placer, entonces te sientas y me volteas contra la cama, dejándome en cuatro mientras me agarro de la pared, me penetras con fuerza, como nunca lo habías hecho, sujetándome el trasero en inclinándote para besarme la espalda, tocar mis pechos…abrazarme…

.

…_Miénteme mi amor, dime que me amas…_

.

El cansancio comienza a hacer mella en nosotros y me vuelves a acomodar debajo de ti, enredo mis piernas en tus caderas haciendo que la penetración sea más profunda, disfrutándolo aun más…

El clímax se acerca, puedo sentirlo, tus embestidas son ahora más rápidas, mas desesperadas, no me equivocaba, pronto un orgasmo me golpeo de lleno, haciendo que mis paredes te estrujaran con fuerza, no aguantaste mas y te derramaste en mi interior, llenándome…

Ambos caímos rendidos en la cama, de pronto dijiste un "te amo" y llore, llore de felicidad y de frustración, porque sabía que mañana te irías, que ya no estarías conmigo, que ya no vendrías en busca de amor; sabia que lo hacías por tu hijo, ese hijo que no vendría de mi…

Lo sabía y eso es lo que más me dolía, me abrazaste y calmaste mi lamento, besaste mi frente y susurraste un: "buenas noches mi amor"

Si, lo sabía, era tu despedida porque al despertar ya no estarías, mi cama estaría vacía porque hoy yo solo era tu amante y mañana…tú estarás con tu mujer

.

.

.

.

...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA :**

Que puedo decir ? Solo que gracias por leer, de verdad que este fic me gusto mucho, ya tenia dias con la idea pero no habia podido escribirla, debo darle gracias a mi hermana porque ella me dio el pie para empezarlo, asi que hermanita muchas gracias.

Ademas este fic se lo dedicare a Mizuno-Gina, jaja ! me encantan tus reviews linda, ademas de que fue ella la que me dijo que no anduviera de floja y que me pusiera a escribir, jajajajajaja ! me dio mas risa porque le atino xD ! soy una floja...Bueno, pues espero que te guste Mizu ! *0* asi como a mi me encanto escribirlo y sobre todo que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado tambien. Gracias !

P.D : Esperenme con mi nuevo proyecto please ! xD !

Merezco Review ?


End file.
